


holding the entire world in my hands

by sparkleseungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, and seungmin is so whipped, au!, basically hyunjin gets his wisdom teeth removed, literally the cheesiest and most domestic thing ive ever written, loopy (kinda drunk) hyunjin, mentions of jisung bc why not, theyve been dating for a bit already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleseungs/pseuds/sparkleseungs
Summary: where hyunjin gets his wisdom teeth removed and seungmin is left to take care of himor, seungmin is horribly whipped for hyunjin
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 259





	holding the entire world in my hands

**Author's Note:**

> aHHHH i finally am back after a thousand year hiatus with a small one shot ! sorry for being gone so long i was doing exams but dont worry ill be a lot moe free to write more stuff so do look forward to more works !! enjoy my comeback and my first time writing seungjin :") this has been sitting in my wip file for 5 months lol. 
> 
> scream at me on twt about this fic or any of my other if you'd like @giggleseungs

“Minnieeeee…Uppie please” Hyunjin made grabby hands towards the younger, sticking his lip out in a small pout when Seungmin refused and chose to listen attentively to the doctor’s instructions.

“Any other side effects I should be aware of?” Seungmin tried to ignore the pouty eyes Hyunjin was shooting at him from the corner of his eye. To ease his discomfort, Seungmin slotted his hand into Hyunjin’s and stroked it with the pad of his thumb in slow clockwise motions. 

It was strange to see Hyunjin acting like a toddler, usually, he was the one babying Seungmin, not that Seungmin minded. It was just strange. 

The doctor looked up from his computer to glance over the pair briefly before rattling off. 

“This is nothing out of the ordinary, actually behaviour like this is pretty normal. Other side effects could be temporary confusion and fatigue. The anesthesia should wear off within the next couple hours, just make sure he stays safe during that time, and ice his jaw if the pain gets too unbearable.”

Seungmin nodded understandingly. “Heard what the doctor said Jinnie?”

The only response that they got from Hyunjin was a string of words mumbled under his breath neither of the two could decipher. 

“Take care young man and don’t forget to listen to your…” 

“Boyfriend.” 

“Right.” The doctor tutted softly. 

Before Seungmin could even utter another word, Hyunjin said it for him. 

“Doctor is there anything you can give me to make the pain go away? It hurts…” Hyunjin garbled with all the blood and cotton in his mouth dragging the last word for emphasis. 

Seungmin felt a tugging sensation on the bottom of his sleeve that could only be Hyunjin. 

If anyone was the physical embodiment of the sad face emoji, it’ll be Hyunjin. 

“I’ll uh,” The doctor took one look at Hyunjin nuzzling his face rather harshly into the crook of Seungmin’s elbow, “prescribe you some painkillers, the nurse outside will pass it to you along with the payment for today.”

“Thank you, doctor.” Seungmin bowed with a slight nod of his head. 

“C’mon sweetheart, we don’t want to keep the nice doctor waiting for us, right?” 

Before Seungmin could even stop him, Hyunjin sat up abruptly and tried to step off the chair, almost taking a tumble if Seungmin had not caught him at the last second. 

Curling an arm around Hyunjin’s waist, Seungmin thanked the doctor one last time before guiding Hyunjin gently towards the door. 

“Buh-bye Doctor Kim! Hope that bald spot on your head goes away soon!” Was the last thing Hyunjin could say before being whisked out of the room by a then blushing Seungmin. 

“Hyunjin you can’t just say that,” Seungmin whisper shouted in his ear, tightening his grip on Hyunjin’s waist, guiding him to their car. 

Any form of remorse or regret was sent right out the window the moment the anesthesia kicked in as Seungmin’s remark only elicited a soft giggle from loopy Hyunjin. 

“You love me too much to stay mad,” Hyunjin singsonged in a teasing manner as Seungmin buckled his seat belt in. 

Hyunjin’s mouth was still stuffed with cotton, eyes still droopy from the anesthesia, could barely walk straight and smelt like iron, but all Seungmin could see was how utterly beautiful the love of his life looked. 

Seungmin opted to hum approvingly, tracing the tips of his fingers on the nape of Hyunjin’s neck, stroking the bristles of Hyunjin’s growing mullet, earning him more giggles than before. Hyunjin’s hair was growing longer than ever, but Seungmin secretly adored the mullet so he said nothing. 

“Take a nap hm?” Seungmin’s fingers travelled to stroke the apples of Hyunjin’s cheeks. “The drive will be about 20 minutes and you need the rest.”

A contented sigh left Hyunjin’s pursed and slightly swollen lips. 

“Okay Santa, I’ll wait for you till next year,” Was all Hyunjin murmured before passing out in the passenger seat directly after. 

//

The next time Seungmin saw Hyunjin awake and conscious was when he walked into their shared kitchen to pour him a warm cup of water. He’d been dead to the world for almost 2 hours and sooner or later, he would wake up with no shortage of complaints. 

_ To soothe the pain in his mouth.  _ Seungmin thought to himself as he padded quietly to their shared kitchen. 

What Seungmin did not expect to see what Hyunjin standing over a bag of half-opened chips, already elbow deep and ready to take a totally illegal bite. Dressed in the light blue hoodie Seungmin vaguely remembered was last seen on the couch, his hair was dishevelled and upon a closer look, a small bit of blood was smudged on the side of his right cheek. His cotton wool was long disposed of, but Seungmin knew Hyunjin’s mouth was still aching like a bitch. 

“Hyunjin no!” Seungmin lunged over and barely stopped Hyunjin in time.

“Doctor said no hard foods till 7pm tonight, remember?”

“It’s 7pm somewhere right?” Hyunjin mumbled under his breath. If Seungmin hadn’t known him for so long, all this would sound just like gibberish. 

_ Sigh _ .

“Doesn’t your mouth still hurt?” A thumb came to wipe the blood off his cheek gently. 

“Maybe. But I want my salt and vinegar chips!” 

“Sweetheart, the salt and vinegar is only gonna make it worse.” A tutting noise left Seungmin’s mouth before he could stop himself. 

The inner mother (protective boyfriend) was showing as clear as day. 

“How bout,” Seungmin lifted Hyunjin up by the waist and placed him on the countertop gently. “I take out the ice cream from the freezer we’ve been saving for a special occasion and we watch some TV.” 

“Yea.” Hyunjin’s eyes gleamed in the rays of the dim kitchen light. I like you by Day6 was playing softly in the background, slowing the couple’s heartbeat, allowing it to flutter steadily like the beats of a butterfly’s wings. 

An arm snaked around Seungmin’s waist pulling him closer, knocking his kneecaps against the wooden cupboards, but Seungmin couldn’t care less. A grin onto his face before he could even stop himself Even high on anesthesia, Hyunjin couldn’t get his hands off him. 

Again, not complaining. 

Playing with Hyunjin’s sweater paws, Seungmin asked. “Is that my hoodie?”

“Maybe.”

“And who said you could borrow it?” Seungmin flicked Hyunjin’s forehead affectionately, earning him another pout from his boyfriend. 

“I’m kidding. It’s more yours than mine anyway.” 

Seungmin was all bark and no bite anyway. 

A crescent-shaped smile fell upon Hyunjin’s face as he giggled, throwing his head in a dazed fashion that only made Seungmin’s heart stutter just a little bit. 

“Thank you for taking care of me Minnie.”

Hyunjin smelt like his clothes softener, having donned his boyfriend’s hoodie hanging off the arm of the couch the moment he awoke. The familiar woody smell comforted Seungmin in a way he couldn’t explain; he smelt like home. So he took a deep breath in. 

“Who else would? Jisung? Definitely not.” 

“But you love me.” 

“Never said i didn’t,” Seungmin whispered under his breath and leaned in to place a soft kiss right underneath Hyunjin’s eye, at his beauty mark. Hyunjin’s grip on Seungmin’ waist tightened the slightest in a playful manner kindling a slight jump from Seungmin. 

A comfortable silence passed after, the two in each other's arms, neither wanted to move. 

“You know,” Hyunjin’s voice broke the silence. “I can hold the whole world in my hands.” Hyunjin proclaimed, resting his chin on the top of Seungmin’s head and taking a deep breath in. 

“Hyunjin, I love you but that’s not possible.” 

Hyunjin sits back and looks at Seungmin with those pair of adoring eyes for a split second before reaching out to cup Seungmin’s face in his hands. 

“See! I just did!”

Seungmin’s face was beginning to burn. 

“Shut up.”

“You love me.”

_ “And that i do.” _


End file.
